Taking him on a real adventure
by HeiKitsune
Summary: High Elf Archer is always the curious one when it comes to humans. And she is just as curious as her Goblin obsessed, party member, Goblin Slayer. But who knew a simple question would lead to a night of passion. And her maybe her getting a new fetish…


**I do not Own Goblin Slayer or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Taking him on a real adventure

"Hey! Orcblog!"

High Elf Archer burst through the door of the barn with a cheery grin on her face. It's her day off and the energetic elf had decided to visit the stoic and nearly robotic member of her party, Goblin Slayer, in his home.

And as expected, his home is, if you could call a small barn that, bare, laconic. The floor is clean with his weapons, tools, and equipment hanging on the walls. It is small and barren save for the canary resting in the window seal above his neatly cleaned bed.

It was just as she expected of Orcblog.

"…Do you need assistance?"

What she didn't expect was to find him shirtless and a little wet from a recent bath. The pale skinned human male in front her asked quietly and stoically as ever while water dripped form his freshly cleaned body.

His face while young, looked hardened from years of battle. Dusty brown hair, wild and a little disheveled, topped his head. A few cuts dotted his handsome features, his skin a pale white, almost like a ghost, form the lack of sun. His eyes, a deep marron mix of chocolate and red, gazed at her with a calm, serious gaze. There wasn't any anger or even curiosity. He merely gazed at her.

Just like before, she found herself blushing a little at seeing his real face. Although not as much as before now that she wasn't drunk, but the flustering effect was still there.

"Ah! Err..." The ranger shook her head of the butterflies floating around. "Well I was just wondering what you were up to. It's late and I saw the lights on."

True to her words it was late into the night, yet early into the morning as the dual moons dipped rather low as the sun prepared to rise in the next few hours. High Elf Archer honestly just couldn't sleep the night away like most times. Maybe because she wasn't drunk for once, or maybe because her general curiosity once again got the better of her.

Goblin Slayer guessed that it was the former.

For a moment, he said nothing until he turned away to answer her question. "Working."

However, the archer glared at Goblin Slayer. Smirking at him as she crossed her arms like a disapproving sibling. "…Uh huh…"

"Err…M-My armor is in the shop. Getting repaired from the last quest. I am doing some last-minute checks and maintenance on my supplies." Goblin Slayer said with a bit of worry on his calm face. Something that got a small smirk from the elf.

"Oh, oh~. You are getting better." High Elf snickered behind her hand. Nearly bursting into a laugh when she heard the agitated grunt form him as she sat down at his table. Fiddling with his supplies.

There was long silence for a while. High Elf busied herself by looking around his room. Playing with his pet Canary while Goblin Slayer quietly looking over his materials.

'Hmm…quiet as always.' She honestly didn't know why she came to him. It's not like Goblin Slayer would tell her tails of grand adventures. And yet…

Her eyes watched his back as he fiddled with his tools. It was a meticulous, boring task.

"So, what's that?"

But for her, who's never been out of the forest, it was the most curious thing.

"Pepper bomb." Goblin Slayer answered. "Clogs their senses and irritates their eyes."

"Ooohhh." High Elf Archer's eyes sparkled in interest at the device. Her ears twitching in excitement at how it was being created.

She watched him for a few minutes. His hands nimbly taking apart and assembling many tools of his trade. And she gazed, fascinated with every object. Grimacing as some of their descriptions and smiling at what was inside. Leaning over his shoulder and happily asking questions about this and that. To which he simply answered.

"Mmm…" Goblin Slayer grumbled as he placed down another pepper bomb.

"Oh, what wrong?"

"…. Too close." He said. Shrugging her off before continuing his work.

"Oh oh~?" A sly smile crept up on her face as she thought of a devious idea to pick on the ole Slayer. It was childish, sly even, but maybe she can get the steely human to actually blush a little.

"So, Orcblog." The elf casually played with her hair as she asked. "Ever had sex?"

"No." And she didn't know what to expect. The man stoic as ever made her sigh, wondering if she should have gone and bothered the dwarf. With a bored roll of her eyes, she threw herself on his bed. Looking up, bored at the wooden ceiling, she let her mind wonder.

There was only silence.

Quiet ruling in the room expect for the sounds of his tinkering.

"Would you like to?" High Elf asked. Randomly and suddenly out of nowhere. Not expecting any answer. She was just bored and needed something to do.

But she got one anyway.

"…. Would you?"

The response nearly hit her in the face, making her raise up on her left elbow and look at him in shock. His back was still slouched over working on his poisons, but, as he stopped, finished with his work, he didn't turn to her.

"I know the basics." He said. Coldly and plainly.

And whether it was curiosity, or something else, High Elf Archer answered. "Show me."

To be truthful, she was just as inexperienced herself, her heart pounding in her chest as he walked over to her. Yet the thrill of seeing the ever-stoic Goblin Slayer actually do something more than killing Goblins or say a few words intrigued her. Her long, knife shaped ears relentlessly bounced in anticipation even though her face flushed with a massive blush in embarrassment.

Goblin Slayer stared at her for a moment. His dark red eyes looking at her bright green ones. His mind was running a mile a minute, as usual. Thinking of how he should move. Eventually he came up with the conclusion to kiss her. Bending down a little to kiss was pressed upon the elf's lips. It was clumsy and little awkward, but it was a kiss.

However, where Goblin Slayer was cautious, High Elf Archer was adventurous. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the elf stood on her toes to kiss him back and even out their height difference. Pushing her lips against his in a soft peck that he gradually returned. Steadily getting into the softness of her lips and the warmth of her touch.

'Hm. Softer than I thought…' The ranger smiled as she deepened the kiss. Adding her tongue to the mix and giggling internally when he followed her example. Twirling his tongue around with her own as her hands roamed his chest, tracing the scars and feeling around his muscles as she got deeper into their kiss.

Goblin Slayer hands started to move as well. Getting closer to the tiny elf's sides but hesitated to hold her. Something that she noticed.

"Hmph. I am not made of glass Orcblog…" The ranger purred as she kissed and nipped at his ear. Teasing him to hold her while she played with the rest of him. Enjoying the reactions she got from him. His hesitant movements, that deep breathing. It all excited her and she wanted more.

"Hmmm."

Something Goblin Slayer agreed with. Growing bolder, the human gripped the elf's sides. Leaning forward slightly to deepen their kiss. Even making the elf take a step back and bump into his bed.

"Now you're getting it…Mmm." The elf smirked before bringing her lips back to his. Playing with, nipping and licking the stoic man's lips as she purred in his touch. The strange heat in her body building as she shifted on her toes.

'This is actually kind of fun.' The elf thought with a purr as she shuffled her feet eagerly. Wanting to get closer to Goblin Slayer. So, she did.

The elf jumped. Leaping up and forcing Goblin slayer to catch her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing him madly as Goblin Slayer twisted and turned to regain his balance. His lips not once leaving hers as they fell on top of the bed with him on top of her. His hands keeping a tight grip on her rear as he started get into the act.

The tent in his pants poked at the elf's shorts as she twisted and moaned in his arms.

She started to sweat in the heat of the moment and to struggle out her clothes. Not even trying to remove her mouth from his, as she pushed herself out her top, Goblin slayer helping, before he stopped himself as he pulled back.

"…"

Orcblog gazed at the flushed body of the ranger. Taking in her small heaving chest as she panted with lust hazed eyes. Her form slim and toned. Years of dashing and fighting in the woods honing her body to an athletic shape with barely any fat. Though that didn't mean she had no plumpness to her flesh. Her thighs and hips rather wide to fit her form and the muscles she had gained.

The high elf painted a lovely picture as she laid in his bed. Any man wouldn't hesitate to take the beautiful girl before them. Yet Goblin Slayer wasn't just any man. Nor was he a sane one.

"What's wrong…?" The elf asked goblin slayer's curious gaze.

"…Wondering what to do next…" He thought aloud. Both to himself and the panting elf beneath him.

"That's your problem Orcblog." The archer rolled her eyes. Reaching up to cup the human's face tracing a recent starch on his cheek. "Always stuck in that head of yours. Thinking about Goblins and how to kill them."

Looking up at those dark red eyes with her cool green ones. "For once…just let go… and enjoy the adventure…"

"Hm…" He took those words to heart. Trying his best to push past the gears in his mind. Revenge and bloodlust, dulled his basic male instincts.

He took the initiative and kissed her again with more passion than before. Passion that the Ranger happily returned. The Slayer slid his hands down her sides to grope and caress her small breast. Almost marveling at them as he rubbed them. His rough hands making the elf shiver and shake in his hands, her back arching with a cute moan.

"H-Hey…" High Elf gasped, the heat in her face reaching to her quivering ears as Goblin Slayer started kissing down her neck, towards her chest.

"Are…are my breast too…. s-small?"

"I do not mind them." As usual his voice was stoic and passionless.

"Mmm…" And yet it pleased the elf a little to hear him respond so openly. It was one of his few redeeming qualities.

Kissing down to past her navel, the slayer continued marking the elf with shockingly gentle kisses down her stomach. He followed the shivers and jerks of her body until he found his mark, her damp muff. It was glistening in the light of the lamps with not a single lock of hair covering the skin. He gazed at it for a moment until he shook his head.

'No thinking…'

It was against his very self to simply let the flow take him and move with it.

Unlike her.

The elf, who was breathless in lust under him, always enjoyed herself, finding joy in the simplest of things in life. All the while he merely watched it go by.

"I am rather envious of you…" He said quietly as he let himself fall back into the cloud of lust in his mind and begin licking at High Elf's lower lips.

"Wha-Ah!?" Any words on the Elf's lips died in gasp of lust as his tongue traced and licked the sides of her sex while his hands messaged her thighs.

"Ohh…y-you're rather good at this…" Elf moaned and twisted in delight at the slayer's work. His hands sliding along her legs. Lightly pinching her soft thighs as he worked her slit with his mouth. With his lips methodically pressing and grinding against her drenched pussy with great care, he dived his tongue inside her. Twirling and pushing the muscle up and around her moisten twat.

"M-May-Ah-T-T-Too-Orcblog!" Any words on the elf's lips died from a back-arching climax. Pulling at the sheets as lighting raced up her spine. Her slit twitching and spasming form Goblin Slayer's work as he extended her orgasm with fingers, pushing them far deep inside her, past his knuckle, and rubbed her constraining walls. Thrusting them in and out as the elf squirmed and purred in crazy lust.

"G-Geez…." High Elf sighed as she regained some of her composure. "Y-You don't hold back on anything do you…."

Goblin Slayer didn't respond to her jab. Instead he took off his pants showing off his erection.

"Ack!?"

And making the elf blush and gasp when she looked at the beast before her.

The slayer's cock was a thick seven-incher of a beast. Like any cock it had its veins pumping blood through it, making it jump and twitch in excitement.

"Whoa…" The elf blinked in shock. "So that's what humans' look like. Are they all that…big?"

"I don't know." This peculiar human said plainly.

"That wasn't really a question…" The elf said as she got on her hands and knees. Turning her butt towards the slayer. Just like the rest of her it is fit yet rather large. Still tight and firm from her years of training but as nice as it was to look at, Goblin Slayer was bewildered.

Confused by her actions he asked, "What are you doing?"

"W-Well that thing is too big." High Elf stuttered a little. "It's probably going to hurt going in. So, doing it this way should be a lot better."

'That and I don't want him to see the type of face I make…' She really didn't know if it would hurt or not, but she did know that thing wasn't going make it easy for her to keep a straight face.

She buried her head into the pillow in her embarrassment.

"Is that so?" Goblin Slayer asked tilting his head.

"Yes!" Elf shouted burying her head into the pillow deeper, in her embarrassment.

'Hm…' The elf blinked as a familiar smell from the pillow tickled her nose. 'It…. Kind of smells like him…' Although she didn't know if it was a good thing because of his musk or of the fact that his scent relaxed her.

"I see." The slayer said as he took hold of the Elf's lovely hips. With gentle pokes he slowly entered the elf's petite cunt.

"A-Ah…yeah…" The Elf hissed with delight as the head of Goblin Slayer's cock spread her open. "E-easy does it Orcblog…"

The cock felt a lot bigger then it looked as it gingerly made its way deeper into her soaked sex. The head pushed past her labia and sunk deeper into her. Every inch making her moan and breath heavily form the jolts of pleasure running through her. Her fingers digging into his pillow as she gritted her teeth to outright scream from her pussy being joyfully opened up.

Goblin Slayer was equally strained. High Elf's pussy's vice grip on his cock sucked him in and never let go, the experience something he'd never felt before, but, like normal, he adapted, pushing his cock fully inside in one quick movement.

"HAAA!" As that whole cock hilted itself inside her, the elf snapped her back up. Her eyes following suit as an arch of lust slashed through her.

"Are you alright?" Goblin slayer, even with his voice sounding as stoic and un-interested as usual, looked a tad worried for the sprightly elf.

"Y-yeah! I-I am-ngh~ ! Fine!" between high elf's moaning, she reassured him. Even though she nearly lost her thoughts in lust. "Ju-Just go-mph-a-a-F-Faster-ok?"

"Hm." Goblin Slayer agreed with her, going slow with his thrusting, both for her sake and his own. Feeling that his cock would explode at the slightest miss-movement of his hips. Yet the slickness of Elf's vagina, from her orgasm, made it easy for him to slide in and out of her, his pace getting faster with every motion.

"Oh…ah…. mmm…." Elf panted and gasped like a beast in heat. Goblin Slayer's movements as mechanical as him but that wasn't a testament to how good it felt having his cock saw in and out of her. The burly member filled and stretched her beautifully as he started to get faster. High elf openly moaning and wailing as she felt him digging his hands in her plump rear.

"O-Orcblog!" High Elf gasped out as his cock started slamming into her womb. She heard him grunt behind the pounding of her heart in her hears and the pleasant throbbing in her body, her climax rushing towards her until it hit her like a charging bull.

"Ngh!?" High elf buried her face into the pillow as her pussy clamped up. Her orgasm stampeded through her body as she quivered under goblin slayer. Burying her head into his pillow, her body shook and locked up with a lusty grin plastered on her face.

Goblin Slayer himself stopped in his thrusting. Felling his orgasm about to break through he held back and let the Elf ride out her own biting his lower lip to stop himself from cumming for the Elf's constricting twat.

"Haa…. haa…" High Elf Archer panted and sighed as she came down from the heights of her orgasm. Her body shook violently from the rush of lust that tore through her, tiny coos of joy squeaking from her as she felt Goblin Slayer's hard cock still pulse and beat inside her. Something she didn't know if she should have been glad for or terrified.

'Sheesh…. Any more of this and I'll go crazy.' She thought.

"Wha-!?" High elf squeaked when she suddenly found herself on her back. Looking directly at the face of the man himself. Her face lit up with how close they were and how his dark eyes gazed into her own.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" She growled as she tried to push him away.

"I want to see your face."

His straight forward attitude was going to kill her.

High Elf thought her face couldn't get any redder as it felt like it was truly on fire from the blunt honest answer. She wouldn't fool herself in thinking he was being romantic in anyway; maybe he was trying to be in his own Goblin Slayer way, but that didn't change the fact that his word hit hard.

"A-Are you picking on me?" She glared at him. Her cheeks puffing out in a childish pout. Yet her eyes seemed to twitch in her happiness.

After a moment Goblin Slayer admitted, "A little."

Even though she intensified her glare, High elf's ear flapped playfully. "Enjoying yourself?"

"…...A little." Again, he responded coldly but there was the tiniest of smiles on his face. It was small. Kind and handsome.

"O-oh…."

And it made High Elf's heart skip a beat or two.

'M-Maybe I should have asked him to keep that stupid helmet on…I don't think I'll be able to handle much more of this.'

"I am going to start." Goblin Slayer said as he gave a small thrust, forcing the Elf only to nod, fearing she'd let out a moan that would scare more than just the farm animals.

Once again Goblin Slayer started off slow. Gently pushing his cock in and out of the cooing elf. Giving her a moment to get used to him before getting into the act. Swinging his hips, Goblin Slayer brought back the pace he was at before. Thrusting them into high elf Archer with a bit more force and grace than before as she started to crack under the pleasure of his dick.

"Ah…W-wait-Hiii~!" It was all too much for her however. Her face twisting in that same lust dazed smile from before. Her eye rolling to the ceiling as Goblin Slayer railed into her hungry muff. True to her pervious prediction, High Elf Archer went mad with lust. Crying and swooning from the human's cock pounding her womb.

"More! Faster Orcblog!"

She wrapped her arms around him as she happily cried out with nothing but pure lust and desire. Her legs locked around him in a vice grip tighter then her own sex. Her nails dug into his back as another climax hit her.

"He-Hey!" Goblin Slayer warned. His cock throbbing. Ready to burst out its seed inside her. And while he was inexperienced in the act of sex, he knew all too well what happened if he unleashed his seed inside her. "L-Let-mph!?"

However, any warning he could have given was lost to the mad lust of the elf. Her lips snatching his as she locked him in place with her tongue lashing out at his in a greedy kiss. Locking him in a breeding hold desperate to have her pussy coating in his cum.

"Mmph!" Bringing Goblin Slayer in for the sudden, desperate kiss, made Elf Archer came roughly. Her muff squeezing Goblin Slayer's cock as it knocked against her womb. His cock shuddering as his cum rocketed out and slammed inside her, filling her womb to the brim with warm, thick jizz. The human's spunk oozed out her spasming pussy as she panted and planted kisses on his face.

"Haa…. ha…wo-wow…" High Elf sighed at the pleasant feeling of his cum inside her.

However, Goblin Slayer didn't share the same sentiment. Giving her small glare at her as he rumbled.

"…. That's very dangerous. We don't know if- "

"Aw relax." High Elf archer waved off his worry of fatherhood. "It's not like I am in heat or anything. Don't worry about it."

The elf smiled with her long ears playfully twitching. "I mean, it felt good right?"

"It did…" He admitted with a sigh.

"And you said more words~." The Elf giggled. It sounded lightly and lovely. Her cheery voice could bring a smile to anyone's face. Just not a on angered Goblin Slayer's.

"Well…you can keep going right?" The human asked plainly. His erection still standing tall inside the Elf. Showing that he had more than enough stamina to spare.

"Eh?" High Elf Archer blinked in confusion. Until she noticed a small gleam in his left eye.

'Oh boy…He's angry…' Yet as she squeaked in fear, a part of her, a _lower wet part of her_ , twitched happily.

"Wa-Wait! My hips are sore-Wha!?" Goblin Slayer flipped the haughty elf on her side. Rising her leg to his shoulder.

"Is that so?" He said as he reared his hips back.

"Oi are you mad or something!?"

"No." And Goblin Slayer slammed his cock into her drenched pussy.

"Ah~!" High Elf moaned delightfully even though this may as well be a punishment. "Y-you are! You're totally pissed off!"

She might have been developing a kink.

"…" Goblin Slayer didn't say anything as he plowed his hips in the annoying Elf.

Her moans startled a few cows awake that night. 

-OOO-

The afternoon sun came too quickly for High Elf Archer. She tumbled around in the bed to try and avoid it, but the sun still beamed at her, her nude form glowing as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Mmm…" She groaned and turned to bury herself in her new pillow, it being Goblin Slayer's chest. Something she found she enjoyed after their rigorous love making.

Even if she could barely feel her legs.

"Mm?" Yet to her displeasure, she found that warm body gone. She patted the spot where he was supposed to be, only to find his warmth and not his body. She leaned up, looking less like a noble wise High Elf and more like a lazy young maiden who wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next 2000 years.

It took her a moment to notice the weight on the other side of the bed. Rubbing the sleep out her eyes to seeing the suit of armor before her.

And there he sat. Goblin slayer in his same grimy, dirty, leather armor and filthy steel helm. On his left arm is his small shield and his sword of strange length at his hip. Same old Goblin Slayer. As if last night didn't happen.

"Mmm…Y-You just getting up?" She asked with a small yawn.

"I've been awake since this morning." He spoke in that same cold mechanical way under his helmet. He nodded to the bowl of soup by his bed. Still warm with steam and fresh vegetables wafting off it. "She left you something eat."

"Ah…" She replied, stretching her nimble body, not caring that she was utterly nude.

She took the bowl and happily at some of the stew.

"Mmm! This great!"

"…it is." And that was all that was said for a while. The silence was peaceful as Goblin Slayer checked his equipment. The strapping of locks and latches. The clinging of metal. It was rather nice as High Elf dug into her early afternoon lunch.

"…. I would make a horrible lover." After a while, Goblin slayer spoke. However, there was a little unevenness in his voice. His mind, as usual, a mess of thoughts and ideas.

'He must have been thinking about that for a while…' High Elf didn't really know what last night actually was. She wanted to tease him, make her stoic comrade show a little more emotion then normal. And it just moved on from there.

'Well I definitely didn't hate it…' She thought with a blush. 'And I don't exactly hate him either…'

Looking at Goblin Slayer's back, she blushed a little. Scratching her cheek in thought. 'He's not the only one that's hopeless…'

"Well that's true…" High Elf said, counting off her fingers as she spoke. "You barely say anything more than two words- "

"Erk…"

"You are overly obsessed with Goblins…."

"Erk…"

"Blunt. Unconventional."

"…" Every single one of the elf's words bit into him like her arrows.

True and right to the heart.

However, the ranger slung her arms around his shoulder in a hug.

"But those are things we can improve on yeah?" She smiled at him as she leaned over his shoulder. Pressing her cheek against his cold metal one.

"…Yeah." It didn't take her high elf ears to hear the small smile forming on his face.

"Good!" High elf jumped off his bed and gathered her clothes.

"So, what's the adventure for today?" She asked with that same cheery smile.

And he answered her, as she expected, with that passionless tone.

"Goblins."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in a Review!**


End file.
